Portman II (TNB)
The RMI-U14 Portman II was a 4th-generation Knightmare Frame originally designed and produced by the Holy Britannian Empire as amphibious unit. In TNB, however, the old frame is now retired and is no longer produced. Some Portmans are still actively used, however, for terrorists acts by the "Old Britannia" faction and other terrorist groups. 'Appearance' The same as the original in the anime. The coloring varies depending on the group. 'Description' The Portman II was created after the success of the initial Portman. It is considerably faster and more specialized than its predecessor, though it still shares the same weaponry. Compared to the original, the Portman II adds an extra pair of forearm-mounted turbines on its design and replaces three-fingered claws with a smaller five-digit hands. Also, it can be equipped the Sutherland's Assault Rifle or Giant Cannon for land-use. It can also be fitted with an optional Float Unit backpack in place of the Hydro Jet Pack. 'Armaments' ;*Slash Harken : The Slash Harken is the signature weapon of the Knightmare Frame, and is used by almost all KMF models. Originally introduced on the RPI-11 Glasgow, the Harkens are wire-guided projectiles with some form of anchor-like blunt object at its tip. They can be used in multiple ways varying from offensive to defensive, or as a means of transportation via anchoring them in an object, and retracting the cable. Like the Glasgow, the Portman II is equipped with two Slash Harkens stored in its chest. ;*Torpedo Launcher : Standard torpedo launcher, and the main weapon of the Portman when underwater. They are stored in each of the frame's shoulders. ;*Assault Rifle : The Assault Rifle is the Portman II's main long-range weapon when used outside of underwater battle, the same model used by the RPI-11 Glasgow. Essentially an enlargened version of a regular automatic rifle, the rifle's bullets can pierce through most buildings and objects, and several hits are usually enough to take out an enemy Knightmare. However, its bullets are ineffective against new energy shielding technology, such as the Blaze Luminous or Radiation Wave Shielding. The rifle is also equiped with a basic grenade launcher. ;*Giant Cannon : This hand-held cannon is a long-range weapon sometimes used instead of the assault rifle when the Portman II outside underwater combat. It is powerful enough to take out enemy Knightmares in one hit, but cannot fire consecutively and lacks the devasting power of newer 7th-generation weapons such as the VARIS rifle. 'History' After reviewing the data of the inital Portman frame, the Britannian military decided to created an improved version of its amphibious-type Knightmare Frame, and so created the Portman II. By 2018 a.t.b., it had replaced the Portman as the Britannian Navy's main forces and proved effective both in and outside of underwater battle. After Britannia's entrance into the UFN, however, the Portman and the Portman II were quickly phased out of production as the Black Knights started producing the Type-06 Hamon, a 7th-generation amphibious frame that easily outperformed the older Britannian frames. However, some Portman IIs are still used by ex-Britannian army pilots who defected to join the anti-UFN militias collectively known as the "Old Britannia" Faction and other terrorist groups that oppose the current order. It is believed that these groups obtained their frames not only from the collapse of the former Britannian army, but also from black market military contractors who continue to produce the frame for money despite the ban on all military industry. Category:Knightmare Frames Category:CG: The Neverending Battle